Parallel
by MeantToBe4Evermore
Summary: It was only six months after Peter and Evvie married that Peter was sent on a 'routine' mission that he never came home from. Evvie understandably fears the worst, while Peter fears that nobody will ever rescue him. Will Evvie and Peter be reunited? Peter/OC. Please Review!


Evvie slowly dragged the red permanent marker over the calendar, marking off the box with a thick, dark 'x'. Today marked the one-hundred twenty-fifth day since Peter had left for his would-be routine mission in Richmond, California... and had never returned home.

With a sigh, she re-capped the marker and carelessly tossed it over her shoulder. There was a soft _plink_ as it connected with the floor, before it disappeared under the bed. Turning around, she flopped face-first onto the Queen-sized bed and allowed her eyes to slip closed. They'd barely even been married six months before he'd been sent off, and today, for the first time, she'd taken off her ring.

It had come after careful consideration. Her father had always been quick to assure her that he could still hear Peter's voice, feel his presence. Those assurances had died away recently, fading off into oblivion as Peter's voice grew fainter and fainter. And when her father simply stopped mentioning his name entirely, she _knew_. And still, the days continued on - she'd twirl the ring around her finger and smile faintly in response to sympathetic glances - because if she kept it on, she instilled within herself a false hope that he was still alive, but if she took it off, she made his death a reality.

The ring had been off for a grand total of fifteen minutes, and she'd spent the entirety of it curled in a ball in the middle of the bed, pillow crushed to her stomach and ring in her trembling hands. The pillow had long ceased to smell like him, but it was _his_. She'd wanted to cry, but the tears simply never came. So she'd slipped the ring back on and vowed to never try it again. That feeling of utter _emptiness_ ate away at her slowly, and taking the ring off had been like opening a black hole and allowing herself to fall into the endless abyss. The ring grounded her... but not for long.

Shifting onto her back, she looked at the calendar again, so full of red ink that it looked like it was bleeding. One-hundred twenty-five days... was it time to move on? It seemed _cruel _and _heartless _just to leave him for dead.

But what else could be done? They'd tried tracking him on numerous occasions. He wasn't in Richmond, or even in California, and after that, the trail went ice cold. There was no effective way to search for him if her father couldn't even hear his voice any longer. In the end, what it really came down to was that Peter was dead, he wasn't coming back.

Rising to her feet, she went over and flipped the calendar to the next month. Tomorrow, after all, was a new day.

* * *

><p>There was a blur of color as Peter thrashed this way and that inside of his prison cell, throwing himself against the glass walls in a futile hope to break them. Each collision was virtually soundless - and even after one-hundred twenty-five days of attempting to shatter the glass, it hadn't even cracked.<p>

He was weak and he felt ill. He'd been wearing the same rags since he could remember and hadn't bathed in over a month. The silver-white of his hair was almost black with dirt, sweat, and grime. His entire body was covered in dark, purplish bruises from his failed escape attempts. The unforgiving glass had been murder on his already incredibly pale flesh, and he looked as if he'd been beaten within an inch of his life. The reality was so much worse - his captors hadn't laid a hand on him... he'd never even _seen_ them.

"Evvie..." he trembled, leaning against the wall and slowly sliding to the floor. He wondered if she thought that she was dead. Had she taken off her ring? Did she find someone else?

The pain was practically unbearable. There was no way that he could stand, or sit, or lounge, where one or more of the deep bruises wouldn't become agitated. And since he was unable to relax, he was unable to sleep - without sleep, he cannot heal. He'd tried calling out to Charles, _screaming_ for him, praying that they'd find him before he met his death inside of this glass hell. But calling out to Charles became too exhausting, and he'd eventually caved and allowed that voice to fall silent.

"Evvie..." he threw himself against the wall again, this time running so fast that his head collided with the glass. There was a moment of pain, then, a thin trickle of red blurred his vision. He sucked in a deep breath, before falling back and biting his bottom lip to stifle a scream as he fell on his angry wounds.

If only there was a way to let Evvie know he hadn't abandoned her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This story is loosely based on one of the tags of one of the Marvel movies where we are introduced to "the twins". Both Peter and Wanda are kept in glass cells were they are revealed to be Quicksilver and The Scarlet Witch. The only differences are that only Peter is kept captive, this story takes place in the mid-80s, and it is X-Men centric, not Avengers centric.

Thanks for reading and Please Review!


End file.
